1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surveillance radar system utilizing a plurality of picture screens which are mounted in consoles wherein different graphics data can be selected and uses a display processor which receives graphics data particularly target data, console associated data, background information data in the form of line circles, texts, traces or alarm reports and an interface test data from a computer and the data is edited depending on the requirements of the individual consoles and after editing are forwarded through a plurality of output interfaces through refresh channels to the console picture screens for display.
In the system of the invention, a display processor is utilized which edits all supplied data, in other words, both the target data as well as the console associated data and background information data in a computer unit and then forwards them in ordered form through refresh channels to the picture screen consoles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of the target data is extremely critical time wise. In a surveillance radar system being used, for example, up to about 2000 target data coordinates must be transmitted in about 87 msec and these are converted for all connected picture screen consoles, for example, ten consoles according to the respectively individually set picture details scale and decentering. Among the things that are included in this recalculation are a coordinate transformation and detail filtering. Console associated data and background information data are in fact only rarely transmitted. When a change in the background information occurs this can be initiated by pressing a key at one of the consoles. However, the completely existing information must be processed. So as to maintain the reaction time of the system very short, particularly given simultaneous changes at a plurality of consoles fast processing is required.
The number of connectible picture screen consoles and the data transfer capability of the data coming from the computer is very limited in the existing surveillance radar systems.